Abstract Studies performed in rats, mice, non-human primates, and human patients have demonstrated that the hippocampus, a structure within the temporal lobe, plays a critical role in learning and memory, and damage to this structure can result in profound impairments. As this basic cognitive function is critical for day-to-day activities, learning and memory dysfunction makes it difficult to hold a job, manage one's finances, and plan daily activities. These problems severely compromise the quality of life for persons with traumatic brain injury, can hamper the effectiveness of rehabilitation, and hinder a return to an independent lifestyle. Using experimental models of brain injury, a number of investigators including us have shown that traumatic brain injury causes hippocampal cell death and dysfunction that underlies learning and memory deficits. Through a series of experimentats, we have identified two compounds that are capable of increasing the expression of cytoprotective genes, which are endogenous to a number of cell types including neurons and are activated by the transcription factor Nrf2. Our working hypothesis is that post-TBI administration of these newly identified compounds will reduce secondary pathologies and improve learning and memory by increasing the expression of Nrf2-driven genes. We will use a combination of biochemical, molecular, genetic and behavioral tests to examine if post-injury administration of these compounds can decrease blood-brain barrier permeability, offer neuroprotection, and improve learning and memory. If successful, the results from this mechanism-based study may pave the way for clinical testing in patients who have sustained a traumatic brain injury.